thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko
"I'm trying. I may not be succeeding... But I'm trying." Emiko is a Reaper from Week 13 and 14, and a shopkeeper from 15 of The Reaper's Game. Throughout the week, she attempted to keep a calm, cool demeanor while still being extremely sweet and kind to both Players and Reapers alike. Appearance Emiko stands at around 5’2”, and has a rather petite build. She has short, shoulder length, pink hair and yellow eyes. Typically wears a sweater and knee-length skirt. Personality Emiko is very sweet and approachable, though she also tends to find herself getting attached to others rather quickly. Despite her young appearance, being that of a thirteen year old, she's actually rather mature, considering how she would ''technically ''be seventeen if she were still alive. Of course, even with that in consideration, she still doesn't take the Erasure of Players very well at all, especially when it's a Player that she has gotten to know to some extent-- Which, most of the time, is just about every Player in the Game. This leads to her crying quite a bit during the week, due to how attached she gets to them. History Pre-Game Before her death, Emiko had belonged to a wealthy, business-based, family in the Minato District of Tokyo-- For the most part, Emiko's life was what most people could only, really, dream of. She attended one of the best private schools in the district, was quite popular among her peers, and it was obvious to most everyone that she had a heart of gold. Her family cared a lot for her, as well. While her parents weren't around too often, due to business trips, meetings, etc.. They were always there for whatever event they could make. A school play that Emiko was in? They would be in the audience. Birthday? They would most ''definitely ''be at home to celebrate her special day. Overall, everything was ''nice. '' What wasn't to be expected was the tragedy that struck not too long after she turned thirteen years of age. It was late one night, while her parents were out of town on a business trip that their apartment was broken into. Several things were stolen... And Emi was abducted by the robbers, only to be forcefully drowned barely a day later. After her death, she found herself in the Reapers Game of the Minato District. She was able to find a partner, and everything went smoothly for the two of them... Until the fourth day. Her Partner had been cocky, choosing to run off and get himself into a fight with several Noise... Only to get himself Erased. With little time left, Emiko was crushed. However, by some sort of miracle, the young girl was given an offer that she ''couldn't ''refuse. She would be able to continue her existence, but only if she chose to become a Reaper to help run the Game. Obviously, with a bit of hesitation, she accepted the offer and became a Support Reaper. Time passed, and she did her job well in the Minato District, choosing only to work as a Support during her Game weeks, since she didn't have the heart to be able to Erase players. Week 13 Week 13 was Emi's first week working in Shibuya. As to be expected, she ended up befriending several Reapers and Players during the week, and even ''before ''the Week began. It was during this week that Emi also Erased her first Player, Mazuki, in a fit of rage due to the girl's selfish actions that reminded her of how her own Partner had abandoned her. Quite obviously, she did not take the way she acted very well at all, and was extremely upset with her actions, considering that she acted in Erasing a Player that she didn't ''need ''to Erase. Oh yeah, and it was also a pretty hectic week, considering all the drama involving the GM, Grizz. Week 14 From the very beginning, it should have been obvious that Emiko Hisoka wasn't going to do well this Week of the Game. While she had Uso-chan as moral support, it was still rough with the risk of losing two of her closest friends... Sol and Kanon. Emiko was her normal, cheerful self throughout most of the Week... All the way until the end of Day 5, when Sunao took Kanon and her Partner, Kit, into the Noise Plane to be Erased. As Kanon was Erased, Emiko let out a pained cry... And was unable to calm herself from her tears and sobbing for hours. Kanon had been a very close friend of hers ever since the end of Week 13... And it was so, ''so ''painful to see her gone. To know that she would never see her again- All throughout Day 6 Emiko was, quite obviously, not in the best state. Her normally cheerful wall was replaced by one much more serious and dedicated... A wall dedicated to the memories of the Erased Players of that week. While she was satisfied with everyone else's responses, there was one Player who's response was incredibly lackluster... Shinken. However, due to the majority being more than satisfactory, she allowed the Players past her wall to finish the mission for the Day. By the end of Day 7, with many of the Players choosing to become Reapers instead of returning to life... Emiko has come to decide that, while she may originally be from Minato... Shibuya is, most definitely, the place that she considers to be her home. Week 15 Week 15 was the week that Emiko decided that it would be best to take a break from her duties as a Support Reaper, choosing to run a shop alongside Sol. However, even with her disconnecting herself from the Game like this... She still finds herself incredibly anxious for the Players; ''especially ''her brother, Kazuki. A day two Erasure, done by ''Hawk ''of all people, was one of the things to set her over the edge for the week. Unable to do anything, all that she could do was cry when she found out about what happened to Manami and Rikuto. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Hawk to just ''rip ''their second chance from them like that... Afterwards, while there were a few Erasures that week... Things went pretty well for Emiko. By the end of the Week, only three pairs of Players had gotten Erased.... And, much to her relief, Selvira, Kazuki, and Taiki were not among those pairs. After the Players defeated Hawk, and during the ceremony, Emiko watched as all the Players returned to life. Save for two; ''Selvira and Kazuki. '' Selvira had decided to stay within the UG due to the fact that she did not have anything to return to in the RG. Both her mother and her cat had also died in the fire that took her life... So, in the end, she decided that it would be best for her to remain in the UG; even if a lot of the Reapers didn't really... Agree with her decision. On the flip side, Kazuki chose to stay for another reason entirely. Due to his past affiliations, it would have been foolish for him to return to life. And, while he must remain cautious still as a Reaper... At the very least, he can be somewhat safer alongside his sister. After all, the time of them have a lot to catch up on, right? Relationships Aya Aya is an acquaintance of Emi that she met during week 13. The both of them care a lot about those forced to play in the Game. Nagito Emi is glad to consider Nagito one of the friends that she managed to make in Shibuya during Week 13. While he can be eccentric, the two seem to get along pretty well together! ... Plus he kiiind of helped her a bit after she made bad life decisions atone point in the Week. Hawk These two still need to get shit worked out- She feels bad because it's kiiind of her fault her became a Reaper again in the first place, since she Erased his Partner while blinded by rage at her actions. Uso The first time that Emi and Uso met was during Week 13 of the Game in Shibuya. During the Game Emiko slowly became closer to the small, albino girl. Late one night the topic of her becoming a reaper came up, and Emiko was startled to hear that was Uso's plan if she were to make it to the end of the Game. Not wanting the girl to give up her second chance... Emi tried to talk her out of it. This resulted in Uso explaining her reasoning, how the UG was the only place that she had been able to make friends and such. ... With that, Emi left her alone on the topic, telling her to do what she thought best. After the Game, the two of them started to hang out. Emi trying, like most of the other Shibuyan Reapers, to teach Uso what she needed to know about the Game and being a Reaper. Often spending a lot of time with her, the two have formed an almost sister-like bond, and Emi will do whatever she can to make sure that Uso is both safe and content in her new life as a Reaper. Kazuya Kaz and Emi weren't ''close, ''per se. However, due to circumstances that involved Emiko getting pissed at Mazuki for abandoning Hawk in a battle that the two were involved in, the two of them ended up teaming up in order to Erase her in Emi's rage, even with Kaz trying to talk her out of it. At the end of the week he decided to forfeit his position as a Reaper, in order to enter the Game again as a Player in Week 14. Kanon A young girl around age 16 who Emiko befriended after Week 13. She was a very close friend of Yoshito's who basically depended on the boy with everything that she was going through with her illness. Taking it upon herself, Emiko began visiting Kanon in order to ''attempt ''to be her friend in the boy's place. While she knows that she isn't a replacement for him, Emiko is still glad to know that Kanon appreciates her company and efforts-- Visits her almost daily, whether she's at home or in the hospital due to her illness. During Week 14 of the Reaper's Game she was Erased, leaving Emiko heartbroken and emotionally unstable. Kazuki Kazuki is Emiko's twin brother. Formerly known to her as Youko, the two of them were almost inseparable when they were younger. However, Emiko's tragic death is what put a literal wedge between the two siblings. Unable to visit him after her death and 'forced' choice of reaperhood, the two were not able to keep their close relationship that they once had. Now, five years later, the two of them have been able to meet again... With Kazuki dying in Shibuya, and having to play the Reaper's Game. After his game in Week 15, Kazuki became a Reaper and now resides with Emiko and Selvira at the Cotton Candy Ca-fey. Selvira Selvira was a Player from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. Being one of the Players that she grew incredibly close to over the week, Emiko was incredibly relieved when she made it through the boss fight. After the game the young girl became a Reaper, and now resides with Emiko and Kazuki at the Cotton Candy Ca-fey. Shinken A Player from Week 14. Before the Game even began she had lost her patience with this Player and his insistence that Reapers like Uso shouldn't have had the choice to be a Harrier. This conflicted with Emi's belief that, if someone is mature enough to make the decision to become a Reaper in the first place, then they are mature enough to be able to make the choice between Harrier or Support as well. Trivia *Her Noise form is a Slow Loris named Bengalensis Cantus. *Her name, 恵美子 (Emiko) means: blessing, favor, beauty, child. *She has an interest in Love Live, and other rythem games. As well as idols in general. ... And games in general, to be completely honest. *She's gay as all hell. * Gallery Have an EMI.png|The sweet and beautiful child <3 Emiko Ref.png|Reference Sheet Another emi.png|Dat Girl Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 13 Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Shopkeeper